


When you get caught...

by Calenca



Series: Getting caught [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, porn with a bit of plot, snape is still not over lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: In a stupid attempted to prove her bravery, Ginny gets caught breaking school rules by none other than the feared potions professor Snape. And he has his own ideas of punishment.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Getting caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	When you get caught...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wenn man erwischt wird...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847365) by [Calenca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca). 



> Throwing canon out of the window (cause to be honest, JK Rowling doesn’t deserve the attention anyway) - Ginny’s already 18 and in her last year at Hogwarts.

Ginny sneaked around the corner slowly, the corridor leading to the dungeons laying out before her. Somewhere above her, she could hear Peeves getting up to all sorts of shenanigans, and through a window behind her, the faintest bit of moonlight helped illuminating the area. A sudden shriek of definitely inhuman nature made her flinch, and she asked herself once again how she ended up here. It was all because of a stupid bet. Curse that annoying Zacharias and his arrogant behaviour.

Well, a bet was a bet, and now she was down here, slowly getting closer to her target. Not much further, and she would reach the cabinet holding all the precious potion ingredients. Picking the lock and locating a mandrake root, and she’d finally be able to prove to that idiot that Ginny Weasley wasn’t a scaredy-cat.

There it was. She easily recognised the cabinet, where she once had to go collect ingredients for a class, although she had been strictly supervised by the resident potions professor.

She carefully examined the lock. Using a spell was out of the question, it would set of an alarm instantly, if George and Fred where to be trusted. (Which was not always the case, but definitely so in the matters of doing illegal stuff around the school.) So, she was forced to use the skills she perfected years ago, long before she’d even been allowed to perform magic. She took out a hairpin and began poking around in the lock. And look at that, after a few seconds, she heard a satisfying click, and the door opened with ease.

The redhead quickly disappeared into the cabinet, searching around for the root. There it was. Reaching out to grab it, she was suddenly startled by a decisive cough behind her. Slowly turning around, she could already see her life flash before her. Standing there with a disappointed expression was the most feared teacher of the entire school. Snape.

“And what do you think you’re doing here, Miss Weasley?”, he asked in a low and threatening voice. Ginny was shaking in fear but tried her best to act all brave and calm. She was a Gryffindor after all. “I…” – “Forget it, I have a pretty clear picture of what’s going on here.”

He looked her up and down angrily. “You know that the punishment for stealing school property is expulsion?” She most certainly did not, and looked at him in disbelieve. “You can go pack your bags and will leave school grounds before breakfast.”

Ginny shook her head frantically. That could not be happening. She wouldn’t be able to look her parents in the eyes ever again. She knew how expensive it all was, and how reliefed her parents had been, when she didn’t start following in the twins’ footsteps.

“Please, I can’t… This can’t be happening, please…”

Snape eyed her with a cold expression. “These are the rules.” The young Weasley started freaking out even more, but fought hard to keep her tears back. She had to retain some dignity. After just standing there in silence for some time, she looked up and saw Snape staring at her body. She felt like a piece of meat being appraised, when he finally spoke: “Alright, I have an idea”, his voice sounded hoarser than before, when he continued: “Come to my office tomorrow evening at nine. Then I might just forget about this whole ordeal.”

She nodded vigorously, definitely not wanting to be expelled. Snape stepped away from the door, and her heart felt lighter, as she made her way out of the cabinet. Already halfway down the corridor, she heard him speak once more. “And be on time. If you decide to skip out on our meeting, I will have to inform the headmaster of this tragic incident.”

Ginny just nodded and headed back to her dorm as fast as she could. Slipping into her bed without anyone else noticing her arrival, she didn’t even care to change into her nightgown. All she wanted was to fall asleep and forget everything that just happened.

The next day passed unbelievably slowly, and Ginny was exhausted due to an all too disturbing nightmare. Even though she couldn’t remember what it had been about, she still felt the crippling anxiety deep in her bones when she’d woken up. The meeting with the potions master was at the forefront of her mind the whole day long, and as it slowly became evening, she felt more and more nervous. What had he planned?

Ten minutes to nine, she left the now sparsely populated common room. Her siblings had already disappeared, and no one else seemed to notice her. The journey down to the classrooms in the dungeons felt like an eternity, and the closer she got, the worse she felt. No one knew, where she was headed, nobody had asked her, and she had no interest in telling anyone.

All too sudden, she stood in front of the door and lifted her hand to knock. Only seconds later, the heavy door opened, and Ginny could see Snape standing at his desk, motioning her to enter. As soon as she was in the room, the door closed behind her. “Come closer.” She instantly followed the instruction. “There’s one thing I want to know form you. What are you willing to do to stay here?” Not thinking, a decisive “Everything” left her lips quickly. Only then did she start to think, what this _Everything_ would entail.

Severus watched her with an air of content. “Then please hand over your wand and follow me.”

She did as he asked, and through a door at the back of the room she suddenly found herself in her professor’s private quarters. Or, his bedroom, to be more precise, because a huge bed was the only furniture in the room.

Snape gestured her to move to the foot end of the bed, and Ginny was overcome with a sense of insecurity. He wouldn’t dare to… No, it couldn’t be, this had to be illegal, he was her teacher after all. But the black-haired man seemed to see that quite differently. “Come on, over here”, he ordered harshly. Ginny followed instinctively, and as soon as she stood next to the bed, she was forcefully pushed onto it. Snape sported a pleased smile at the sight of the young girl on his bed. The redhead started to struggle, definitely not wanting to be here. But Snape only flicked his wand, and rope started to emerge from under the bed, wrapping around her wrists and ankles in a matter of seconds. Instantly, Ginny started to scream and tear at the bonds. This couldn’t be happening, somebody had to help her. Her piercing screams didn’t hold on for long though, as Snape quickly forced a piece of fabric into her mouth. “That’ll keep you quiet for now.”

Ginny struggled again, pulling at the rope holding her captive. Her wrists were raw already, almost bleeding from the strain put on them. But she couldn’t feel the pain, tears of anger streaming down her face. Once again, she tried screaming for help, but barely anything was audible. Only the sound of muted footsteps filled the room, and Snape slowly inched closer. He bowed over her, long black hair grazing her face, tickling her nose. She flinched, as he caressed her cheeks in a perverted caring manner. “Shhh…” His fingers followed the outline of her face almost tenderly, following the shape of her eyebrows, going over her nose, and finally ending up against her lips.

“Calm down. If you promise me to stop screaming, I might even free you from the gag.” Once again, she wriggled beneath his hands, trying to get free, even though she knew her endeavours would be worthless. Then, she saw a glimpse of hope, and calmed down.

“So you can behave after all”, murmured the dark haired contently. Slowly moving forward to free her from the awful piece of fabric, he did use this chance to once again trace her upper body with his hand. Then, he finally eased the gag, and Ginny hastily took the chance to breath in. Then, she started screaming like a banshee. Or, at least, she tried. Her voice seemed to fade away almost instantly, never even coming close to being loud enough to leave this god forsaken room. Another spell, apparently one she’d missed in her quest to free herself.

Severus looked down at her mockingly. “My poor, naïve little Ginny. That won’t work. If you failed to notice, you belong to me. And only me.”

She struggled against the shackles once more, but nothing happened. “Let me go! What the hell do you want from me?”. She was fuming, but he didn’t seem impressed. To the contrary. He moved to sit down on the bed beside her. “You know exactly what I want.” With these words he moved forward and grabbed her breasts. Kneading them harshly, he twisted them around for a bit, Ginny still defenceless and screaming beneath him. He paid her no mind, and continued on, massaging one of her boobs, while slowly opening her blouse with the other hand.

He moved away from her shortly, to take of the item of clothing completely. By now, Ginny had given up on the screaming, her throat already hoarse. She desperately tried to get away from his rough hands, which already made their way beneath her bra and cupped her naked breasts. Her efforts where for nothing, of course, and her professor seemed to enjoy her little antics.

Not for too long, though, because he seemed to get bored pretty soon, as his right hand mad its way down to the centre of her body. At the same time, his tongue started circling her now free nipple, teeth grazing over it every now and then. Even though she was absolutely furious, Ginny could help but let a small moan escape her. This brought a smile to Snape’s face, and his hand came to a stop on her stomach. But then, it made its way further down, slowly getting closer to the centre of her lust.

But before he actually got there, he abruptly let go of her breasts, to tear apart her skirt and the pair of black panties underneath. Then, his right hand continued on until it came to a rest on her clit, but he continued to blatantly stare at her. He carefully watched her every reaction to his now moving hand. Finding joy in every expression on her face he created by dragging his fingers over her sensitive clit. Increasing the pressure, he started moving in faster and faster circles around her most sensitive spot, and Ginny could no longer keep herself together. The pain on her wrists and ankles seemed to lessen, and only add to her arousal. Not caring anymore, she moaned loudly, which made Snape even happier, as he moved to sit on her, free hand once again on her breast, pinching her nipple between his long and slender fingers.

“I told you, you belong to me.” All Ginny could do was nod in response. “Say it. For me”, the teacher ordered without slowing down. “I… I belong to you.” Ginny stuttered quickly, but that didn’t satisfy the older, as he shook his head. “Not like this. Come on, say it again, slowly this time. I want to understand what you’re saying.”

She stammered on, rope chafing her joints. She tried to concentrate, when she suddenly felt a finger of the hand, that up until just now had played with her nipple, gradually enter her cunt. “I… I… I belong to”, a loud moan interrupted her, “I belong to you!”, she spoke, now slower and with passion. Snape appeared satisfied, as he entered another digit and watched her convulse beneath him. Seeing her gasp for air, he removed his hand from her wet entrance and her sensitive clit. For a short while, he was focused on freeing his already hard penis form its cage, as he discarded his trousers and pants. Quickly positioning himself against her, he started guiding his dick inside her, making him moan almost instantly. When he moved one hand to her clit again, Ginny couldn’t hold back any longer, and mewled quietly.

Finding a quick pace, he started thrusting into her, and without thinking, the Gryffindor tried matching his rhythm. But being tied down stopped her in her efforts, and when she opened her eyes, hazy form lust, she realised how much the professor seemed to enjoy her pointless efforts. Before she could react to this realisation in any way, she felt a tension building up inside her, only getting stronger when Snape started twisting her nipples. Then, he brought one hand up to her head and ran his fingers through her hair, not caring how it fell in her face and obstructed her view.

Meanwhile, tension inside her steadily rising, the redhead pressed her hips against her professor, and a few trusts and forceful circles on her clit later, she felt an orgasm overwhelming her. She screamed, arching her back, and almost blacking out, as Snape continued to rub against her. Before she could come down, Snape started to tense up to, and with a moan and a panted “Lily!”, Ginny felt him pulsing deep inside her.

Seemingly in a daze, Snape waited out his orgasm, before moving away from the woman underneath him. He quickly dressed again, all while Ginny still lay on his bed, naked and bound, slowly coming down from her high and back to reality.

Snape flicked his wand, and gone were the ropes that held her in place. Another movement form his wand, and Ginny’s clothes were as good as new. The young Weasley hurried to put them on, focusing her eyes on the floor and not making a sound.

When the potions master made no move to do anything, she slowly got up and headed to the door. Her wrists hurt like hell, and her ankles were not fairing much better. Before she reached the door, Snape suddenly appeared right beside her. Grabbing her hips, he pushed her back and kissed her roughly, pressing her into the wall. He seemed to enjoy it greatly, Ginny just felt miserable, and let him do what he wanted without protest.

As abruptly as it started, the kiss ended, and he gestured towards the door. “I believe this is far form enough, to forget about your misstep, yes?” His voice still dripped with lust. “Next week, same time.”

Deep inside her, something broke. She would have to go through all of this again? She couldn’t even imagine it, but she felt way to ashamed for what just happened here, to ever talk to anyone about this.

Snape opened the door to the corridor, and while Ginny wandered away completely destroyed, her mind only set to get away from here, she heard him calling after her again. “And don’t you dare believing, I wouldn’t find out if you only so much as mention anything to anyone.” With a loud slam, the door closed behind her.


End file.
